Just An Act
by Diz Be Karryz
Summary: Kagome is a very famous actress in Japan and she met Inuyasha on the internet and they became really good friends. Inuyasha and miroku lives in America. Sango is Kagome’s bestfriendacting partner but she isn’t as famous as Kagome. (kagome is like the num


A/n- hi people this is my second fanfic… though I cant really say that since im still not finished with my first one, so I guess it dunt really cound well anyway im still working onit and check it out if you like but that first fanfic in a way is a little messed up so sorry if you have trouble understanding it. Well ill try my best to make this one better thanqqqzz now let get on with the story but letz just start with the summary

Summary:

Kagome is a very famous actress in Japan and she met Inuyasha on the internet and they became really good friends. Inuyasha and miroku lives in America. Sango is Kagome's bestfriend/acting partner but she isn't as famous as Kagome. (kagome is like the number 1 most famous young actress. She 15)

Chapter 1- The Movie offer

Kagome walks around her room with nothing to do.

"this is so damn boring!" cried kagome. 'maybe I'll just go check my e-mail.'

(kagome lives in a very big mansion) kagome goes to the computer room and turns on her personal computer. As she logs on to her e-mail account, someone instant-messages her.

_Yasha-chan: hey kagome_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: oh hey inuyasha, watcha doing?_

_Yasha-chan: the usual, how about you?_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: It's Saturday, there's no school and there's nothing to d, I'm so bored_

_Yasha-chan: you could help me do my home work _

_xoxoKAGxoxo: you wish! I rather just surf the net_

_Yasha-chan: aw! comon!... pretty please!_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: nope, and it's not gonna work, don't even think about bribing me cause I can guarantee you that it work work, not this time_

_Yasha-chan: sigh why do I even bother?_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: really, why DO you bother?_

_Yasha-chan: I don't know -.- ill talk to you later, cause a "friend" of mine wont help me, with my homework_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: well good luck with that "friend" of yours, cause I know you better not be talking about me ._

_Yasha-chan: -.-bye_

_xoxoKAGxoxo: later_

Yasha-chan signed off at 12:53 a.m.

There were no e-mails so then she was about to download a song but mrs. higurashi called her.

"Kagome! rin is here"

"coming mom"

(A/n- Rin is kagome's manager)

kagome quickly turns off the computer and hurries downstairs and finds Rin waiting for her.

"hey rin"

"kagome! There you are, come over here and sit down"

kagome goes and sits across from Rin. (A/n- kagome and rib are like sisters to each other)

"so whats up?"

"you got a movie offer for director Hiten's newest movie, "two lives in one", he wants you to have the lead role, a 15 year old girl name yuki hoshizawa."

(A/n- I also forgot to tell you that Hiten is currently the hottest director in japan)

"hm…. whats the role like?"

" I don't know, he didn't inform me on that, but he said you'll love the part and I heard something about you having to learn to surf at least a little"

"cool! Now that's what I call fun, tell him I'll take it"

"alright, this is going to be so cool and oh yea, Sanga is gonna be in the movie too"

"really? I'm gonna call her now"

"okay, I'll call you later about this movie"

Rin gets up and leaves. Then sota enters the room.

"kagome, I heard your going to shoot another movie and I bet it's gonna be on location again, but this time can I come with you? "

"sota, you know I can't take you and I'm calling sango, so scram, ill talk to you later"

"hello?"

"sango!"

"oh hey kagome whats the scoop?"

"rin told me you got the movie offer too"

"you mean the one for director Hiten's newest movie?"

"yea, you got it girl"

"yup, I'm not sure but I think I play the role of someone you mee later in the movie and we become like bestfriends but there will be some conflicts"

"sounds interesting and rin said something about me being a surfer girl."

"whao, that's awesome"

"yea I know"

"hey I got to go so ill call you maybe tomorrow if I get more information okay?"

"alright, bye" they both hung up at the same time.

Inuyasha finally finishes his homework and was thinking about calling miroku, when.

"inuyasha! phone!"

"kay ma!" inuyasha runs down and picks up the phone.

"hello?"

"hey man, you want to come join me to the beach? Oh and kouga, shippou and myouga is coming too"

"alright, ill be there"

"kay see you there man"

"later"

inuyasha get dressed and puts the stuff in a duffel bag and is about to go (A/n- inuyasha, miroku, and the others are 16 years old and also to inform you the one on the phone before was miroku)

kagome is siting on her bed, reading a manga called "Zodiac P.L." when the phone rang. She went to pick it up thinking it would be sango.

"hey"

"oh hey kagome"

"oh its you rin, whats up?"

" I called the director for the movie and he said there will be a meeting on Wednesday, also that it will be a great pleasure working with you"

"cool so what time is the meeting and anyone else I know that's going to be in the movie?"

"well there a few actors you worked with once or twice before but most of them are new and oh yea, before I forget, there's going to be a actor that you don't know who is going to in a lot of scenes with you"

"who I sit! What is his name! it is a he right!"

"yes it's a he, all I know is the director said he lives on location and I think his name was uh…."

"is it hojo?"

"no! of course not, yea it was kouga"

"kouga……..well I sure don't know him"

"that's what I told you"

"anyway where are we going to film the movie?"

"I don't know, the director said we'll find out at the meeting and its seems to me like its something big"

"oh alright I'm going to call sango then"

"sure but hold on, the director also said something about you going to have to take surfing lessons"

"cool"

"alright bye"

kagome calls Sango and gives her the scoop on everything Rin told her. ' I wish the person to give me surfing lessons are hojo, he Is so cool' (A/n- hojo is one of the most popular young surfers of the day)

A/n- well anyway that's it for chapter one I hope you like it and continue reading though I know it might take a while before I will be able to finish eth next chapter but please be patient. thankz plz review


End file.
